Kev's Journal II
by Kevin Blackwright Intro This is the second volume of the log of Kevin Quentin Blackwright. Please return to my family in Lanston, Albion if found. Consult volume I if there are any continuity issues. This follows where I left off. Week Nine "The Merchants Revenge" is coming along nicely. Jameson's Steamer is likewise progressing. He's taken to building his own ship while we wait for Sparrow to repair hers. I haven't seen Seth in a while. Wonder where he ran off to. Inn's about halfway done. We discovered a gigantic cave complex beneath the ground, i'm thinking we can turn this into our own little slice of smuggler town. Put a forge in one corner, get an alchemy lab, some storage areas and we'll be in business! Week Ten Inn's first floor is complete. Jameson's ship is operational. Sparrow has yet to report on her repairs. Seth approached us about making our profit. He hasn't shared all the details but we're to convene at his house in Serenity. *The whole page seems to be scribbled out* There's some new folks in town apparently. Two Askadian "rebels" as they claim. The woman is referred to as "Velsky" by Kaira while the other one "Kane" I have yet to meet. According to Goltu, this Velsky already pointed a gun at Abby, accusing her of being a demon. Ridiculous. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by their behaviour. Askadians are a bunch of bigoted nutjobs. Velsky lives next to Seth. The person attacking Jameson the night must have been her if it was not Hok! Her rash actions against Abby should help sway any investigation as to what occurred that night. I haven't seen Macha in a while but I am wary of the lying elf bastard. Better get back to *more scribbles* Week Eleven A town council meeting has been called to deal with the dramatic lack of currency on this island. About bloody time! Jameson and I will attend. I am not bringing Greggor along and I haven't seen Seth again. Meeting was ...interesting. I was accused by Velsky but there wasn't enough evidence to lock me up; in addition, Macha's rash actions made my story more likely in the eyes of the crowd. Velsky must have been the woman I saw in the tree that night. Week Twelve It's been a slow week. Nothing's been going on, we've just been constructing the cave system underneath the Merchant's Revenge and gathering Sparrow's materials. Town's been all around quiet both news wise and Shade attack related. Hopefully things stay this quiet. I'm enjoying the lack of killings. Week Thirteen Luck would have it the Shade would return. Or it might have been a different one. It kept calling Diane "mother", i'm not sure how the golem had a child but that isn't really my business. The spirit is screaming at Diane through the radio. It's practically the shriek of the bloody damned. Diane passed out cold and a supernatural storm hit. The entire town was ablaze from the lightning! It took hours to get the fires put out but we salvaged the town. Vel recorded the noise on the radio, it sounded like someone was screaming through it. Something isn't right on this island... Week Fourteen Nothing of interest happened this week minus Sparrow continually getting drunk. She says she finished repairs on the "Free Bird" and Jameson, Greggor and I are heading to the boats location. We're finally getting off this rock. I found Hok's ship finally. It doesn't matter anymore as i'm heading towards Sparrows but its nice that I finally found it. Sparrow LIED. The ship isn't ready. God dammit now the three of us are going to have to fix this damn thing and get it operational. We fixed up the ship and we'll be bringing it to The Merchants Revenge and from there we're sailing straight on for Alistairport. I can't wait to be home. The Revenant, my crew; Rook, Gendry, Alves, Mallory, I miss the sods. I miss my family too, Samuel and Allen over in the factories, Mum at home and even... Matthas. The first thing i'm going to do when I get home is visit him and be the person I should have been fifteen years ago. Kev Blackwright is no longer the drunken smuggler anymore. Week Fifteen I can't bring myself to write after all that has happened. We were so close. I was going to be home. They're all gone forever. It's a Rift. Home Cut Rift Shade Isolation Defeat Sorrow Sorrow Sorrow Regret Regret Regret -the page goes into a mad scribbling of various words in a fit of anger- VENGEANCE KEV BLACKWRIGHT IS DEAD!! Category:Lore